Unexpected Love
by Zanity Moon
Summary: This is a story about the Blitz team, and their new member, Zanity... They get caught in a big battle against the Backdraft Group... Will they win this time?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Ashley, Zanity and her Dragodoom. I'd be happy to sell my ideas, though!!! ^_^  
  
Unexpected Love Chapter 1 One bright, sunny day, the Blitz team was relaxing on the couches in the living room. They hadn't had a battle in a long time. Recently, they had been moved up a spot on the experience levels, and now they were assigned to fight against all new people of the higher rank. They had taken this news happily, and had thrown a party the night before. Now they were taking it easy, and waiting for the judge of the higher rank to email them their fighting schedule. They just hoped that their email wouldn't be from the Dark Judge, and that their first battle would have to be against the Back Draft group! "Ahhh!" Lina sighed. "This is the life!" Zanity nodded in agreement. (The 2 girls had finally stopped picking on each other and had become very good friends.) "Yea," said Bit, "But I miss working with my Zoid. We haven't been in a battle for weeks! It just doesn't seem right not to battle for so long!" Brad yawned. "Well, we could definitely use the rest, that's for sure!" Zanity stood up. "Why don't we have a practice battle now? You know, an independent one! This way we can practice and get a chance to use our Zoids!" Everyone cheered. "Great idea!" said Jamie. "I'll hook up the communicators to your Zoids so you can talk with me and eachother while battling." Everyone ran to get their fighting uniforms on. They were going to battle! A/N: Zanity is a new member of the Blitz Team that I made up... you'll learn all about her later on!!! ^_^  
  
Soon, the Blitz team was getting into their Zoids. They all looked forward to fighting once again. So did their Zoids! They roared excitedly for the battle to begin. "Easy, Gunsniper, easy!" Lina laughed. Her Gunsniper was pawing the ground repeatedly. Soon, Jamie's voice blasted from the loudspeakers. "All right, everyone, get ready for independent battle!" The doors opened, and they ran out onto the battle grounds. They all bushed the button to key in to the personal communication system so they could talk to Jamie and eachother. Soon, the Doc. appeared were the judge would usually be. "READY, AND.......FIGHT!" He declared. The Blitz team turned to face eachother and BANG! The practice was on! Zanity and Dragodoom raced across the ground after Lina and her Gunsniper. Zanity locked on to them with her aimer and called, "I've got you now, Lina!" The cannon on top of her Zoid's head pointed at the Gun sniper's leg. BOOM!!!! It shot at them. Lina gasped as she felt her Zoid trip. "Come on, Gun sniper, stay up!" The Zoid balanced on one foot for a while, but then regained its footing. "All right!" Lina cried. "Darn it!" Zanity yelled. Lina turned around, and called, "So you wanna beat me that way, huh? Well, try some of this!" With that, she shot powerful bullets straight at Zanity. "Aaaaaah!" She cried. "Go, Drago doom, go!" The Drago doom raced to get out of the way. She winced, hearing the bullets hit the outside of her Zoid. A/N: Zanity's zoid, Dragodoom is one that she built herself. It quite resembles a combination between a Berserk Fury and a Spinozappa. ^_^ "You know what you can do!" cried Jamie over the loudspeaker. Zanity nodded. "All right!" She called to her Zoid, "Let's fly!" Her Drago doom beat its wings with extreme strength and raced fast across the battle field. Meanwhile, Bit and Brad were fighting eachother. Bit guided his Liger zero away from Brad's powerful Shadow Fox. "Is that the best you can do?" He cried teasingly to his friend. Brad clenched his fists. "Would you like to really see some action?" Bit continued. Out of his Liger zero, blasted huge bomb blasters. "Watch it!" cried Lina as the bomb blasters just missed hitting her Zoid. Zanity and Drago doom flew off the ground and soared through the sky.  
  
"WOOHOOO!" she cried happily, feeling the wind whip her hair around. Bit looked up in the sky to see Zanity coming at him full speed. "GAAAAAAHHHH!" he cried. He tried to turn Liger around, but banged into Brad. They both fell over. Lina gasped. Her boyfriend and Brad were out of the battle! Now it was only her and Zantiy! She clenched her fists. "Let's heat this battle up!" Called Zanity. Drago opened his mouth and roared a huge burst of fire right at Lina. Suddenly, Jamie's voice came up over speakers. "Guys! Stop the battle! Stop!!!!" Zanity gasped and tried to recover Drago. They headed right for the ground. Bit and Brad were crawling out of their Zoids when they saw Zanity heading for the ground. "Oh no!" Bit cried. "Lina! Get out of the way!!!" Lina ran out from under Drago's path just in time. Zanity crossed her fingers and used the controls to pull Drago's head back. He slowed down and just inches from the ground, they pulled up and made a safe landing. "YEA!" Zanity cried. "That was close!" Lina called, climbing out of her Zoid. "Nice job!" Brad called to Zanity, giving her a high- five. Soon, Jamie's voice cracked from the speakers. "You guys!? Are you all right?" The blitz team looked at eachother, and called at the same time, "YEA!" Jamie sighed in relief and said, "Come on in!" When the Blitz team were seated on the couches, Jamie began. "Sorry I startled you guys, but I just received an email from the Dark Judge. We battle today against the Backdraft group!" "WHAT?!" they cried at the same time. The Doc laughed and shrugged, recalling how easilly they had beaten them all the other times. "Just be glad that you get to be in an actual battle again!" Lina sighed. "Well," she said, "Lets go get ready. The sooner we go the sooner the battle will be over! And it's not like we've never beat them before!" They sighed but got up off the couch. They were going to battle against their worst enemies!  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Ashley, Zanity and her Dragodoom. I'd be happy to sell my ideas, though!!! ^_^  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As the team was getting dressed, Jamie walked into their rooms and gave them all some good news. Their head team manager, stationed in Bayonne NJ, was coming to watch their battle. This was all great news, for their manager was a top Pokèmon trainer; who was also related to Ash Ketchum.(the world's greatest Pokèmon Master) She was, in fact, his twin sister, and her name was Ashley Ketchum. The Blitz team members greatly respected her and admired her wonderful Pokèmon. This bit of news made them all change even quicker, and they soon assembled back in the lobby with a half hour to spare. They all waited patiently for her arrival. Finally, the doors to the Lobby opened, and in walked Ashley; accompanied by the Doc, Jamie, and her Growlithe. "ASHLEY!" Lina exclaimed, rushing over to her. Ashley smiled and gave her friend a hug. Everyone else crowded around their beloved manager and they talked for a very long time. But all too soon, it was time for the battle to begin. Ashley gave them some words of advice, and then the Blitz Team headed for their Zoids. They soon were seated in the cock- pits of their Zoids. They did a quick check to make sure everything was working properly, and then the huge doors to the place was opened. They crossed their fingers for good luck, and started up their Zoids. They could hear the Dark Judge's annoying laugh. Soon, he cried out, "Battle Mode 0999! Blitz Team versus the Bacdraft Group. Ready.... Fight!" "Here we go!" Bit cried. He and his Liger Zero soared out and onto the battle field. Next came Zanity, Lina, and then Brad. They were almost immediately attacked. Brad was hit by a bomb blaster. His Shadow Fox roared. Zanity charged after a Spinozapa with great speed. Lina stood her ground as an Iron Kong charged at her. At the last second, she moved out of the way. The Iron Kong careened into the side of a mountain, and broke apart. "One down, 3 to go !" Cried Bit. Meanwhile, Zanity was steadily gaining on the Spinozapa. The person driving it turned it around, and called, "You'd better watch out, maggot, or you might get run over by my Zoid!" Zanity clenched her fists. then, she smiled. She called, "I don't think so... and besides- if you are as good as you say you are, you'd know that you should not judge your opponent by how they look- and... let me tell you - you are up against one of your toughest opponents ever!" With that, Drago opened his mouth and shot out a huge ball of fire right onto the other Zoid. The Spino zappa roared in pain as the fire burned. But the evil driver laughed. "Is that the best that your stupid Zoid can do? Ha! That's pathetic!" Zanity grew very mad. No one was going to make fun of her wonderful Zoid... and get away with it! She yelled to Drago, "Charged Particle Laser!" The other Zoid burst into flames and fell to the ground when it was hit by the powerful attack. It was weaker than a Charged Particle Gun, bbut strong enough to defeat any regular opponent- only once, though. Meanwhile, Bit and Brad were cornered by three tall red raptors. They swung their spiked tails into the boys' Zoids. Bit's Liger roared, and grabbed the tail of one of the red raptors, and swung it into another, making them both explode into flames. "Great shot!" Brad called to Bit. "Thanks!" Bit said... but it was mostly ligar's idea! He suprised us both with that attack! Right, Liger?" His Liger roared and stomped his feet loudly, making the ground shake. Shadow fox nodded his large head. "You won't get away that easily!" Shouted Lina to someone in a Spino zappa who was trying to escape. She chased them across the rocky ground; going too fast. She wasn't aware of the danger she was in, until it was too late... Back in the station, Ashley gasped as she watched Lina run too fast over the stony ground. "Lina!" she cried. "Slow down!" But for the first time ever, Lina didn't listen. "No, Ashley! I am too close to him to slow down! Then he'll get away!" She then sped away even faster to catch up even more to her enemy. Ashley put her hands on her face. That's when it happened. Lina's Gun Sniper tripped over a large rock, and fell to the ground. Lina's head slammed against the window of the cock- pit, and she fell unconscious. Bit gasped. "Lina! Lina!" he cried, but it was no use. She was out cold! Bit and Brad tried to get to her, but a huge Iron Kong jumped in front of them. Zanity was the closest, and she ran for Lina's Zoid. Drago Doom opened the door to the cock- pit, and carefully scooped Lina out with his huge clawed hands. Drago laid Lina on the top of a high cliff; out of harm's way. Lina opened her eyes and moaned in pain, clutching her head. Zanity smiled down at her in relief. "Thanks." Lina said with a returning smile. "I owe you one." Zanity smiled and was about to say something, when the runaway Zoid from the Backdraft group that Lina had been chasing raced back and saw his advantage. He pounced on Drago doom and bit into him with his sharp teeth, tearing at the armor that protected him. "Aaaah!" Zanity cried. She had been caught off guard and now she was in trouble! She tried to shake the Spino zappa off, but it had attached itself tightly to her Zoid. Suddenly, the Spino zappa swung her around, and slammed them into the side of a mountain. Bit was shooting the Iron Kong when he saw the Spino zappa attacking Zanity. "You ok?" He called to her. She was in great pain (from being tossed around inside her cockpit), as was her Zoid, but she managed to call, "He caught me off guard, and I can't get away! I won't last much longer!" Then the communication link went blank. Bit gasped and called to Brad, "Brad! Take care of this Iron Kong! I need to help Zanity!" Brad nodded, and finished off the already weak Iron Kong. Bit raced towards them, and jumped towards the Spino zappa. But to his suprise, the Spino zappa jumped off the ground, grabbing Zanity and her Drago Doom, and large wings popped out from its sides. Bit gasped in suprise. "A Spino zappa can fly?!" he thought. They soared through the sky, hovering above Bit and Liger. "Let her go!" Bit cried. The pilot of the flying Spino zappa laughed. "If you say so!" he called. With that, he let go of them and they fell to the ground. Bit gasped. Crash! They hit the ground, and there was an explosion. "Zanity! Zanity!" Bit called to her. No answer! He lowered his head sadly. Suddenly, the door to the cock- pit of the damaged Zoid opened slowly. Zanity staggered out of the Zoid, and slowly walked away from the fires. Bit heard her voice come out over the communication system. "B-Bit... i'm ok... I need help..." she then fainted and fell onto the ground. Bit gasped and ran out of his Zoid and over to Zanity. He hugged her. "I thought she was dead..." he thought to himself, "But somehow, she pulled through... something inside of me feels strange... almost a feeling of relief... of course I am relieved... she's a good friend... but there's also something else..." He wasn't able to figure it out just yet... He yelled to the judges, "Stop the battle! We forfeit! We forfeit! She's hurt!" The dark judge was more than happy to call the battle to an end. Bit held Zanity, trying to wake her. As the Spino zappa walked past to get back to the rest of the Backdraft group members, the driver called to Bit, "Hey, looser! You'd better watch your backs! If you guys can't fight, why don't you just give up?" Bit growled in anger, but stayed with Zanity. Lina and Brad soon joined them, as well as Ashley, the Doc., and Jamie. They had with them an Organiod belonging to Ashley who carried Zanity back to the Ship, where she could be given medicine and care. They all had been in a tough battle, and were all just as bummed that they had to forfeit the battle. They all waited in the lobby in silence as Zanity was treated.  
  
A little while later, the Doc. came out of the medical room saying that they could go in and see her now. Quietly, they would all file into the room one at a time, and visit Zanity. She was probably sleeping, and had a broken ankle allot of cuts and bruises, and hurt her neck and back really bad. Lina was first to see her. She sighed in relief. Atleast she would be able to battle again. Lina then sniffed. She felt that the accident had been all her fault, and that if she had been listening to what Ashley had been saying, and slowed down, she wouldn't have needed to be rescued by Zanity. "Hopefully she'll forgive me... hopefully the whole team will forgive me... I guess it really was all my fault..." With that, she walked out of the room and let Bit go in next. As soon as he walked in, Zanity opened her eyes, and saw Bit. "Bit..." she whispered, "Please take care of Drago doom for me... make sure he is ok... please..." Bit smiled. "Of course." he said. He started to walk out of the room, when he heard Zanity call to him, "Wait, Bit!" He turned around. "Thank you for saving my life. I owe ya one." Bit smiled and then shrugged. "Ah, it was nothing. I'd do anything for a teammate." With that, he walked out of the room; thinking, "She's more than a teammate somehow..." All day, Bit worked on Zanity's Zoid. At first, Drago doom didn't really like him, but after a while, they got to know eachother, and became pretty good friends. "You know," Bit heard a voice from behind him say. He turned around to see Lina. "Why are you doing this for Zanity? Every other time we have gotten hurt, we still had to take of our Zoids... she will do it when she is better! Now come on... lets go and get some ice-cream." But Bit shook his head. "No, Lina, Zanity asked me to take care of her Zoid. She cares about him too much, and if she wasn't so hurt, you know that she would come and take car of him herself. But she asked me to do something for her, and how many times has she helped us out? And besides... she never asks us for help... so i'm gunna have to pass on the ice-cream." Lina frowned. Then, she caught herself, and was shocked at what she was thinking. "What? Am I being jealous of Zanity? No way! I totally owe her, and besides... I know that Bit loves me and not her. They are just friends..." "Sorry, Bit. I didn't realize. But I am proud of you for helping a friend out. I'll see you later, then." With that, Lina waked out of the Zoid section of their ship, and hopped onto a hover board and sped away to an ice cream shop- alone.  
  
The days went by, and Zanity was still not allowed to battle. She was saddened by this, and was almost always depressed. She dearly missed her Zoid. She laid in bed, dreaming about how they always spent time together as the best of friends... allot of times she would find herself silently crying and wipe her eyes. She also noticed that Bit would visit her more often. She didn't think much of it, only reasoning that he was being a good friend. She appreciated it, and looked forward to seeing him. He was the only one who could get her mind off not being able to battle. The door opened, and in walked Bit. He sat down at the edge of her bed. "How's it going?" Zanity smiled. "As good as it's gunna get." Bit laughed. "It must be pretty hard not being able to be with your best friend, huh?" Zanity smiled. "Well, I've got you..." then, she caught herself, and blushed. So did Bit. "Um... thanks. I'm glad you think of me that way... and I... um... err... what I mean to say is... I feel the same way about you." Zanity then smiled. "Thanks, Bit. It's great to have a good friend to confide in." There was a long pause. "So... how's Drago doing'?" Zanity questioned. Bit smiled. He then told her about the progress that he was making in his training. Outside the room, Lina narrowed her eyes. She had heard everything- especially the part when Bit told her how much he liked her... and she knew that by the way he smiled and blushed that he didn't tell her all he felt about her. Lina let a tear roll down her cheek. Bit was falling in love with Zanity.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The Blitz team was scheduled for allot of battles the next week. They won them all, too. And battle after battle, Zanity became more and more convinced that they did not need her to win their battles after all... One night, when Bit brought her some dinner, she asked straight out, "Bit, do you really need me on the team, or am I just here for... well, nothing?" Bit gasped at what she asked. "Zanity! Why do you ask such things? You know that you are needed! Why, if it wasn't for you, we'd be in allot of trouble! Come on! You're a part of the team!" Zanity smiled. "Thanks, Bit... I really appreciate it." Bit shrugged. "Well, I was just telling the truth!" Suddenly, she threw her arms around him. At first, he was suprised. Then, he realized what was going on, and hugged her back. As always, Lina was watching right outside of the door. When she saw this, her heart broke. And she knew that sooner or later Bit would have to tell her that he didn't love her anymore, and that he loved Zanity more. She felt tears run down her cheeks and she ran away from the door. She found an empty couch, and sat down and cried. "I loved him." she thought. "Soon, he'll be gone." With that thought, she grew tired and fell asleep. In the kitchen, Ashley, Brad, Jamie and the Doc. were talking about some battle strategies and what they were going to do without Zanity. "I think that we may need to get some new artillery for the Gunsniper, and have you, Brad, take third behind Lina and be more of a fighter while Bit distracts, and we'll take it from there." Jamie suggested. "Sounds good. You know, without Drago doom and Zanity, we are cut down on our defense. She used to be one our top fighters, too. Without her, we loose our second line behind Bit, which throws off Lina, making her second in line, and moving Brad up to third." the Doc pointed out. "And my Zoid and I just got used to being the tough defense." Brad said. "Now I have to re- teach him to be tougher and to be a better fighter. And then, by the time that Zanity comes back, I'll have to teach him to be defensive again. And you know how long that took." Brad said, laying his head on the table. Hopefully, there wouldn't be another battle for a long time. Ashley cleared her throat and said, "Um, Brad, everyone, there's something that I must tell you. You see, with the injuries that she has got, doctors say that she might not be able to battle ever again. Just don't tell Zanity." Everyone was silent with shock. Outside, Lina had woken up and was just coming into the kitchen when she heard what Ashley had said about Zanity never being able to battle ever again. She smiled. She knew how upset Zanity would be if she was never able to battle again... and she had just the plan to get back at her for stealing Bit away... and she knew that it would make her a very unhappy Zanity... no doubt about it! Everyone was in the kitchen, including Bit and Zanity. They were about to eat dessert, when Jamie's computer buzzed. "I have an email! Be right back!" He soon came back in with a frown on his face. "Guys... we have a battle- tomorrow- we don't even have a chance to re- schedule it... I hope we are not busy... because the battle is a make up for a forfeit. It turns out the Backdraft group wasn't satisfied enough in almost killing a member of our team. They are the ones that scheduled the re- match and they even dropped our last loss so that it looks like that battle against them was not a forfeit- just a tie. I guess they really want to try to win so they can take all our Zoids." Everyone was totally shocked. "WHAT?!" Lina and Bit exclaimed at the same time. "They can't TELL us we have to battle, right?" Brad said. "Can't we just, like, refuse to battle- or cancel it?" Lina suggested. "We could..." Jamie said, "But then it would be counted as a loss, and we might even be moved back down a rank!" "Gosh! We don't want that to happen!" Bit exclaimed. "Then you'll just have to battle and chance it." the Doc. said. The members of the Blitz team nodded grimly. "Lets go get the Zoids ready, then." Brad said, rising from the table. The other 2 followed. Jamie, the Doc, and Ashley racked their brains for a possible strategy. Before Bit went to prepare his Zoid for the next days battle, he stopped by Zanity's room to tell her the news of the battle. "What?!" she cried when she heard about the battle. "You mean that I am stuck in here while you are out in a battle against the Backdraft group, and I can't even seek revenge on the guy who almost killed me?!" Bit shrugged and took her hand as a natural reflex. "Look- we miss you out there, but you can't keep on thinking about it, or it'll get you down even more. I promise to get him for you. Now don't worry." With that, he left the room. She couldn't bear to imagine herself sitting in bed while everyone else was having the time of their lives out there. She was determined to get better in time, somehow... "Maybe if I get up now and walk around, I'll feel better doing something natural." Zanity thought. She sat up in her bed. Shooting pain enveloped her back and neck. She winced. She managed to slide herself to the edge of the bed and tried to stand. Her ankle bent from being broken, and she had to stifle a scream of pain as she staggered to the door. She fell to the floor and stayed there for a while until the pain eased. She crawled down to the hangar, and over to Drago doom. He roared happily when he saw her. "Oh, Drago doom! I am so happy to see you! You don't know how much I missed you!" She tried to rise to her feet to get onto the platform that would rise her up to the cock- pit. She was in too much pain, and collapsed on the floor. Her Zoid bent down to see if she was ok. "I- i'm ok..." she stammered. With that, she tried to get up again, but this time, she just couldn't. She fell onto the floor with a scream of pain. Bit heard her scream, and then heard Drago doom roar and ran towards the hangar, leaving his Liger zero with Brad and Lina. Racing over to them, he saw Zanity lying on the ground, with Drago doom bending down next to her. "Zanity!" he cried. He ran over to her and nealt down on the floor. "why did you get out of bed?!" Zanity shrugged. "I- I needed to show you that I could get to my Zoid... but it doesn't really seem like it worked..." Bit shook his head. "Zanity! There's something I just need to tell you! I was talking to Ashley, and she said that..." Suddenly, Ashley, the Doc, and Jamie came running around the bend. Bit stopped. He was going to tell her what Ashley had said about not being able to battle again... even though she had asked them not to... but had cut off when Ashley had showed up. "Zanity! Are you hurt?" Called Ashley. "Spike! Get on over here, please!" she then called to her Growlithe. Spike ran from around the corner, and scooped up Zanity. It carried her to her room, and laid her in the bed once again. She patted him. "Thanks, Spike." She said. "I am sorry. I won't do that again." She then added to the rest of the team. The Doc sighed. "It's quite alright, Zanity. I can't blame you from wanting to see your Zoid again. We are just glad that you are alright." With that, they all left her to get the Zoids ready for battle. Zantiy waved goodbye sadly. As Bit walked away, he wanted to go back and stay with Zanity. He felt really sorry for her, realizing that she would do anything to get back to see her Zoid again. As he turned around, he bumped into Lina. He smiled and was about to apologize, when Lina growled in anger and yelled, "Bit Cloud! Why can't you watch where you're going?!" Bit jumped back in suprise. Lina started to walk away. Bit knew right then and there that something was wrong. "Lina!" he called after her. "What is wrong?" he questioned her when he caught up. Lina took a deep breath, and said, "Bit- don't try to make me look like the bad one here. You know as well as I do what is going on." Bit was utterly confused. Lina rolled her eyes and said, "Fine. I'll tell you something that you already know. You are in love with Zanity, and don't deny it. Bit Cloud, you are the most selfish, shallow person, and as far as i'm concerned, it is OVER!" Then she turned on her heel, and walked away, leaving behind a very suprised Bit Cloud. He stood there for a moment in shock. Lina's words came rushing back to him. "... You know as well as I do... something you already know... you are in love with Zanity... it's over..."  
  
Then it hit him. From the very beginning, when he thought she had died in the explosion, he had felt a strange feeling inside of him. However, he had mistaken it for pity on the behalf of his friend... When heard her tell him how she thought of him as her best friend, he had felt the strange feeling again... however, this time, it was stronger... but he had mistaken it for the warm fuzzy feeling that you would get when you know that you are cared for and liked... when he saw how hard Zanity had tried to see her Zoid again, once again, he got the strange feeling, and once again, mistook it as a feeling of awe; for he was amazed that she cared for her Zoid so much. But, looking back on these strange feelings now, he suddenly knew the truth- from the very first time he got the strange feeling, to the last conversation with Lina, he knew the truth. He, Bit Cloud, was falling in love with Zanity. The rest of the night, he walked around, and stayed in the lobby until the early morning- thinking. It wasn't until Brad grabbed his arm that he snapped out of his trance. "Hey! Bit! Let's go! We need to get ready! Come on! The battle starts in a half hour!" Bit nodded and went to change. After that, he was going to stop by Zanity to visit her; for she had been really disappointed that she wouldn't be able to battle that day. But, he saw Lina walking down the hall in the other direction. Since he did not want to run into Lina again, he ran off towards the hangar to get to his Zoid. He promised himself to visit her later on, after the battle. Lina, however, did not even see him, as she turned to open Zanity's door. She decided that it would be a perfect time to put her plan into action. She had some time! Lina opened the door to see Zanity holding a tape recorder in her hand, trying to record the song that was playing on the radio- with no success. She dropped it on the floor, not hearing the record button beep, as it did when it always started to record. She looked up when Lina walked in, and smiled. "Hi!" she said, happy to see her friend. Lina pretended to sniff. "What's wrong?" Zanity questioned. "Well," Lina said, putting her plan into action, "Oh, Zanity! I am so sorry to have to tell you this! It turns out that Ashley was talking to your doctors and they said that you'll never be able to battle again!" Zanity gasped in shock. She couldn't move, she was so scared. "Yea, and also- we're going into battle with the Backdraft group tonight. SO sorry you can't battle! Hehe..." Lina finished. With that, she strutted out of the room. She had been successful! Inside her room, Zanity broke down and cried. Zoid battling was her life! She couldn't bear to never battle again- in fact, she was going to prove to them right then and there that she could still battle. She clenched her teeth, and suddenly, jumped from her bed. She stood there, in great pain for a moment. However, it eased, to slight pain. She figured it was because of when she stood up the previous night, she had gotten her body used to standing up once again. She hurried down to the Hangar, not even bothering to change into battle uniform. She ran into the hangar, and pushed the button of the elevator platform that they used to get up to the cock pits of their Zoids. "Well, Drago doom, we'll put Bit's training to the test! We're going into battle!" Drago doom roared in excitement. She climbed into the cock pit of her Zoid, and pushed the button to close the door. The seatbelts slid across her, as they always did, and she pushed the button for the hangar doors to open. She activated the voice- recognition control, by saying, "Zanity Moon and Drago doom, ready for take- off!" The system recognized her voice, and her Zoid flew out and onto the battle field. Meanwhile, Lina and Brad were cornered by the Spino zappa that had almost killed Zanity. They tried to fight back, but the other Zoid was too strong. They knew that they would not last too long. Bit was fighting 2 Red raptors. The rest of the Back draft group had been beaten. Bit activated his bomb blasters, and aimed it at the feet of one. It exploded, and the leg flew off the one, and hit the other, knocking that one down, too. "Alright! Two down in one shot!" Suddenly, a loud crash from behind made Bit turn around. He saw Lina and Brad down on the ground, about to be shot. "Hey! Over here you jerk!" Bit yelled to the Spino zappa's driver. He turned from the 2 Blitz team members, and charged Bit. He shot a laser at him. Bit tried to use his strike laser claw attack, but the Spino zappa's laser shot the claw off the Liger zero. Bit growled in anger. "Now I'll finish you off." The driver said to Bit. "Not so fast!" A voice called from behind him. Suddenly, a large Zoid slammed into him, sending the Spino zappa sprawling onto the ground. Bit gasped. He couldn't believe his eyes. Back at the station, in the battle tower, Ashley, the Doc, and Jamie gasped as they saw who their savior was. Outside, standing next to their fallen Zoids, Brad and Lina gasped. Bit cried, "Zanity!" Zanity, in her Zoid, nodded to him, and smiled. The other Zoid got up, and its driver called to her, "Hey, look! It's the chick and her wimpy Zoid! This should be a piece of cake!" Zanity clenched her fists. "That's why you're about to get your top blown off, right?" The driver laughed. "No- let me correct you- you are the one about to get your top blown off!" With that, he rotated his laser blaster gun at her Zoid, and pulled the trigger. "No!" Bit cried. He and his Liger ran in front of the shot, and got hit in stead. "Bit!" Zanity cried. "Bit, are you alright?!" Suddenly, Bit's voice crackled from over the loud speakers. "I'm ok... get the Spino zappa- and be careful! I'm down!" With that, the connection went blank. Zanity felt something inside of her. She was probably just worried about Bit. She smiled when a question popped into her mind- was she falling in love with Bit?...The enemy Spino zappa jumped to its feet, and ran from Zanity. It popped out its huge wings, and took off into the sky. "He's getting away!" Brad cried to her. "Oh no you don't!" Zanity called to the enemy. She pushed the turbo button on her Zoid, and they raced across the ground with greatly increased speed. Every inch of her ached from the strain being put on her injuries, and she groaned in pain. "Come on, you can make it..." Bit thought to himself. He hoped Zanity could last until they flew into the sky... The speedometer on the control panel told Zanity she was about ready to take off. "Alright, Drago doom, lets go!" She pushed the button for lift off, and her chair leaned back automatically. Drago doom beat his wings, and they lifted off the ground. Bit breathed a sigh of relief. They had made it that far... In the sky, Zanity had the advantage of being behind her enemy. She shot her bomb blasters at the Spino zappa, but they did no harm to him what so ever! "What the...?" She muttered to herself. The pilot of the Spino zappa called to her, "My Zoid is un- stoppable! I bought the ultra heavy coated armor for Spino. He won't be affected by your weak bomb blasters!" Zanity knew she was in trouble. "Jamie!" she cried, "What do I do?" In the battle tower, Jamie scratched his head. He was totally shocked to see Zanity battling, but was even more shocked to see that the Spino zappa had such a strong defense! The Doc was playing with his toy Zoids, not aware of what was going on, as usual. Ashley sat in a chair with Spike in her lap. She was observing the Spino zappa's structure. "There is no such thing as a totally invincible Zoid. He must have one weakness." The Doc swooped his toy Teras through the air. Then, he hit it into his other toy; a Stealth Viper. The wing to the Teras fell off. "No!" he cried. "What did I do?" Ashley smiled. "That's it!" she cried. "I've got the perfect idea!" Zanity breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright, what's the plan? I'm afraid we don't have alot of time left." Ashley nodded. "Here's the plan. Although the Spino zappa may be covered with strong armor, there is one place that is not protected. There is no time to explain, but you have to aim for its wings!" Zanity nodded. "Sounds like a plan!" she said. She pushed the button for the rocket boosters to aim. Her seat turned all the way around so that she could aim like Lina would through her Gun sniper, and Drago doom whipped his tail out from behind him, and the tip of his tail opened to reveal the rocket booster cannon. The aimer fumbled to lock onto the Spino zappa's wing, but soon, it buzzed, meaning her target was set. "Ready, aim, FIRE!" Bit called. Zanity pulled the trigger, and the large rocket boosters flew from Drago doom and went right for the enemy's wing. Time seemed to slow down, as both Zoids landed on the ground. In the battle tower, Ashley, the Doc and Jamie all held their breath. On the ground, Brad and Lina crossed their fingers for good luck. Bit, still inside his fallen Liger zero, whispered, "Come on, come on..." Drago doom and the Spino zappa turned around to face eachother. Zanity clenched her teeth. Suddenly, the other Zoid's wing fell completely off, and the whole rest of it burst into flames. The pilot ejected from the cock pit just in time. Ashley, the Doc and Jamie burst into joyful cries. "YEA! THEY WON!" Spike howled. Lina and Brad hugged eachother. Lina cried, "We won!" "We're rich!" Brad cried. "But we won!" Bit cried, hopping out of his Zoid. Zanity, in her Zoid, still, was too shocked to do anything. What had just happened? "I beat my enemy..?" she muttered. Then it hit her. "I BEAT MY ENEMY!!!!!" She cried, running from her Zoid. Her broken ankle twisted and she fell onto the ground. Bit ran to her. "You did it!" he cried. "No- we did it!" Zanity called. So happy about their win, Bit pulled Zanity close, and kissed her. Then he realized what he had just done, and stopped, blushing. "I- UH- wasn't thinking... he said, embarrassed. Zanity laughed, and said, "Shut up, Bit." Then she returned the kiss. Brad and Lina came running over to them, then. They all enveloped into a group hug. They had beaten their worst enemies! They were met by Ashley, the Doc, and Jamie; along with Spike and Growlithe. They received congratulations, and then Jamie told them of the celebration dinner that they were going to have later on that night. They all headed back to the Blitz team headquarters to celebrate.   
  
When they were all there, the party began. They were all going to listen to some cool songs and pig out on snacks until Jamie made the dinner. Zanity went to get her recorder. "I think I have your favorite song on here, Bit." she said. She rewound the tape, hooked it up to the speakers in the livingroom so everyone could hear the music, and then pushed play. Instead of hearing a song by "Linkin Park", they all heard Lina's voice. "Oh, Zanity! I am so sorry to have to tell you this! Don't tell anyone else I told you this, but it turns out that Ashley was talking to your doctors and they said that you'll never be able to battle again! Yea, and also- we're going into battle with the Backdraft group tonight. SO sorry you can't battle! hehe..." Lina's mouth dropped open. Brad's soda fell on the floor. Bit and Ashley stopped talking and looked over in her direction. In the kitchen, Jamie and Spike stopped what they were doing, and ran into the living room. The Doc put down his toy Zoids, and stood up at the sound of his daughter's cruel voice. Zanity gasped. She had not meant to record their horrible conversation about Zanity not being able to battle ever again. Lina dropped her head, and tried to run out of the room, but Bit stopped her. "Oh no. You are going to have to explain this one. I know that was your voice giving away the news that Ashley asked us all not to tell Zanity..." Ashley raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. Lina sighed. "Look- I was mad. I really guess I was really mean in telling Zanity that, even when Ashley told me not to. I was mad." "Why were you mad, honey?" The Doc asked, putting an arm around his daughter. "Well, I over heard Bit and Zanity talking, and I saw how much they liked eachother, and I was too afraid that Bit wouldn't like me anymore, so I was so mad, I decided to get back at Zanity by telling her that horrible news. Looking back on it now, I see that it wasn't Zanity's fault... I mean, it was no one's fault. These kind of things happen, and sometimes, you just can't prevent them. I am really sorry- all of you." Bit walked over to her, and gave her a hug. "Lina," he said, "Even though we might not be boyfriend and girlfriend anymore, that doesn't mean that I won't still be your good friend. You are one of the nicest people I have had the privilege of meeting. And I certainly would not end that... not for the world. Do you understand?" Lina's eyes filled with tears. She nodded, and hugged Bit hard. "I am so sorry." Bit smiled. He wiped a tear from her cheek, and whispered, "Someone else needs your apologies now." Lina nodded grimly. She slowly walked over to Ashley, who had her arm around Zanity. "I am sorry, Ashley, for not keeping my promise to you. I know it will be hard to trust me again, but I hope you will forgive me." Ashley smiled, and gave her a hug. She then turned to Zanity, and said, "Zanity, I am really sorry for worrying you like that. I shouldn't have told you something so horrible. I know that if I would never be able to battle again, I would be completely devastated, just like I know you must have been. Won't you ever forgive me?" Zanity looked at the ground. She then looked right at Lina and smiled. "Of course I do, Lina. You're a good friend, and everyone makes mistakes. I forgive you." Lina smiled. She gave her friend a big hug. "Thank you so much, Zanity." she whispered. "Well," said Brad, "Since that is over, lets eat!" Everyone erupted in cheers. The Blitz team was back together, and they were proud! During dinner, Zanity turned to Ashley and asked, "How did you know that if I hit the wing on that Spino zappa that it would work?" Ashley smiled. "Well," she said, "I knew from the very beginning that Spino zappas can't fly. And besides... no matter what anyone tells you, there is no such thing as an invincible Zoid... then I figured out that since those Zoids are not made to fly, he obvoiusly added those wings on himself, which means he re- wired all of the wires and cables in that part of the Zoid. And also- the wings were not natural. They actually put his Zoid in more danger than it would have been in with the whole Blitz team surrounding it. All you would have to do was attack the wings, and the whole entire Zoid would blow up!" Everyone was amazed at how much Ashley knew about Zoids. Suddenly, the phone rang. Ashley went to answer it. When she hung it up, she said, "Everyone, that was Zanity's doctor." The room fell silent. All eyes were on Zanity. Each of them hoped for the best, but feared the worst.  
  
"It turns out that... well, Zanity, you.... CAN BATTLE AGAIN STARTING WEDNESDAY!" Zanity screamed in relief and hugged Ashley. Everyone laughed and sighed in relief. The Blitz team was back together- and nothing could separate them now! 


	4. Author's Note

A/N: Hey everyone!!! How'd you like my story? This was the first Zoids fan- fic I ever wrote, but I think that it came out pretty well. (I was going through the famous "Mystery Files" on my computer to free up some memory when I came across this story.) ** wink ** I thought that it would be cool to have Lina and Bit hook up and be boyfriend and girlfriend for a while. (If you notice, in the last episode of Zoids, Lina watches as Bit and his Liger battle Vega and the Berserk Fury. She mutters, 'Poor Bit...' to herself. However, the look on her face indicates she is feeling a little something more than sympathy for her teammate... maybe some feelings for Bit that she kept bottled up inside are starting to come out? ^_^) Anyways, after Bit comes back from their little adventure after winning the battle against Vega, he and Lina settle their differences and hook up. But, the new teammate, Zanity (who joined shortly after he got back) manages to win Bit's heart... Awwwww... how cute!!! ^_^ Well, I gotta get back to writing my next Fan fic!!! It'll be about Zanity's past!!! YAY!!! Now you don't have to be confused about her... it'll be able to answer all the questions you have about her!!!! I guess I should go then! Thanks for reading!!! See ya on the flip side!!! ^_^  
  
Luv, ~*~ Jen ~*~ aka. Kagome 


End file.
